kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Maou Heika and his Fiance's "Sleep Tight"
There are''' spoilers''' for those who haven't read the novels. If this is your case, you might be surprised to hear about someone's situation. You have been warned. Intro Yuuri: Monthly Asuka, March appendix. Situation Boys CD. Wolfram: "From today on I'm the Demon King" ... Yuuri: Maou Heika and ... Wolfram: his Fiance's ... Yuuri/Wolfram: "Sleep Tight". Sleep tight FX: *crickets* *A fire in the fireplace* Yuuri: Ahh...*writes* Eh?! One...two...three... *erases* That's weird, there are not enough letters. Eh?! Ah! C'mon it was almost correct! Wolfram: Mha! What are you going "Ah!" about? Yuuram: It's just that I thought of a good word and... WOLFRAM! What are you doing?! In that place...all of a sudden!? Wolfram: Mah? What I'm doing? It's obvious I'm changing. Yuuri: That's why I said... you took your clothes all of a sudden... I got taken aback. Wolfram: After such a long time, why would you? Should I go to sleep wearing the same as when I'm awake? Yuuri: Uhm... ahhh... Ah, it was my bad, sorry. But for now, please move your hands and put your neglige, uhm... nightgown on properly. Wolfram: Hmph. I was doing it already. *puts neglige on* FX: *fire in the fireplace* Yuuri: Ehm... You know, Wolfram? Wolfram: What is it? Yuuri: You're wearing that nightcap after all? Wolfram: Of course. Yuuri: But you know... from my Earth-aesthetics, no matter how I look at it, you look like a woman. Wolfram: This one over here is a not a woman at all. Yuuri: Uhm... but... that's the way I see it. And there's that! It looks like what the wolf was wearing on his head when he dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood's grandma. (*1) The frilly laces coming out, and at the top a huge ribbon. Wolfram: It doesn't look good? Yuuri: No! It looks great. It looks way too good, and in fact it's a little bothersome...(he means he's getting a little too excited about it) Wolfram: Why are you bothered? (Wolfram takes it literally and doesn't understand he likes it) Yuuri: Ah... no... that is... No, it's not like it actually bothers me but... Wolfram: Then there's no problem. Besides this is something that our cute Greta gave me last month for "Increasing-Suffering" (Christmas) (*2). Yuuri: You mean Christmas? Wolfram: Yes, that "Masu"! (*3) Yuuri, you got one too. Here! FX:*walks over and put Yuuri's cap on* Wolfram: As I imagined, in contrast with your pretty black hair, a red cap looks really good on you. Yuuri: Even if you say that, I look like a reindeer. But say, this is a Mrs. Claus hat isn't it? Wolfram: That's because she doesn't want you or me to catch a cold. Try and understand your wonderful daughter's kind heart! Even if it's not what you expected, don't you dare to say "I wanted a blue hat" in front of Greta. Yuuri: I won't. There's no way I'd say that about my beloved daughter's gift. Wolfram: In that case, it's fine... FX: *sits on the bed* Wolfram: So? What was it? Yuuri: Eh? Wolfram: You were grumbling a while ago! Then we started talking about this and that. Don't tell me you can't read your work documents ? Yuuri: No, these are not work documents ... Wolfram: They aren't? Yuuri: That's right. Since I couldn't sleep, I thought I could exercise my brain. Wolfram: Ah! You're trying to connect these words to this one in the middle, is it a game of words? Yuuri: Yes, I got this from Gunter to have fun while memorizing words. It's a just a crossword puzzle. We have them on Earth too. Wolfram: *sighs* When it comes to your education, Gunter sure has a hard time not to let your knowledge go down. Yuuri: *offended* Sorry, huh? I'm a Demon King who can't do anything well. Wolfram: I didn't say that. Ah! Since we're talking about Gunter, did you hear about the walk-through? Yuuri: Walk-through? *looks at crossword puzzle* Let's see... one.... two... three .. four. Eh? No, no. Wait ... One, two, three, Eh? One... *irritated* Ah, it's wrong... Wolfram: Looks like you're really struggling... Yuuri: Yeah, I am... It's different when I speak, but when it comes to reading and writing I'm pretty bad at it. Wolfram: But, to begin with, this is a game children would play. Yuuri: It's above children's level. On Earth, crosswords are a hobby for grown-ups. I might be able to do those, but these... Wolfram: That's an extremely easy beginners level. Yuuri: Eh? Ah well... yeah, this might be for children but, they're pretty difficult. For example, this one " A word usually used to call loved ones" Wolfram: *sighs* A word... loved ones. Yuuri: In other words, something like a nickname, right? Can you really blame someone like me, who was raised on Earth, for not knowing how to answer this? Wolfram: Loved ones it says... Yuuri: By the way, when you were a kid, what did they call you? Wolfram: They didn't call me anything different. Yuuri: Eh?! There was something they called you, wasn't there? Like Woru-chan, or Woru-nyan. Wolfram: Hmmm *thinks*. Now that you mention it, my mother used to call me "My small Honey" or " Or my sweet doll" for example. Yuuri: Huh! Honey-chan? Wolfram: Yes. Yuuri*represses laughter*: So you used to be Honey-chan, huh? That's right... That's because that hair color is the color of honey, huh? Ah, that's nice, isn't it Honey-chan? From now on I'm going to call you that too, Honey-chan! Wolfram: Wait! I wasn't the only one who was called that. That's probably a popular way of calling kids. Surely my big brother and Conrad were called that too when they were babies. Yuuri: Eh? Those two were Honey-chans too? Wolfram: Yes. Yuuri: Uhm... so it's a common way of calling kids. *writes* Ho-ney-chan(*4). Ah! The number of letters is perfect. So this was the answer. Then, how about this one? Wolfram: Which one? Yuuri: *mumbles* Oh, c'mon...don't bring in your face like that.*normal voice* This one. After that line, there's one square but I don't know what can go into that square. Wolfram: Let's see... " Because of something that happened in the land of Rochefort, these small animals..." Yuuri: "... have been pictured in children's books, and even songs. It's the name of the famous mountain mice." And the line is "Something-cky" Eh?! EH?! No way, no way... the syllable missing is either "ma, mi, mu, me or mo"!? (*5) Wolfram: It's "Ro". Yuuri: What? Ro? Wolfram: That's right. Yuuri: *sighs* Ah... I didn't think of that. I should have thought that Earth's most hardworking mouse, had come here to work. (*6) Wolfram: Rocky right? His favorite food are raw eggs. Yuuri: That's the name of an Italian stallion.(*7) Wolfram: Well, I don't know the favorite food of a stallion but, mountain mice drink three of them every morning. Yuuri: Raw eggs? Wolfram: Right. When I was still a kid, in a heroic picture book, that depiction was repeated over and over, and without distinction, all the kids, imitated it. Because the mothers considered it unhygienic, they flooded Shin Makoku's Central Literary Institute with complains. Yuuri: Hee? This childhood episode was awfully detailed. Wolfram: That's because Rocky, the raw-egg-drinker, was very popular. This caused several profitable sequels to appear, and that's all because he went Glug-glug Gulp! Yuuri: Ah... So I bet you ended up drinking the three raw eggs too...(*8) Wolfram: Ack! Does it look like I'm indestructible or something? I didn't such a stupid thing. Yuuri: Really? Well if it's your mom, even if her son drank raw eggs, I don't think she would complain to the publisher. Wolfram: My mother didn't complain at all, she had nothing but praises. "So manly, how beautiful" she used to say. "Even if the raw eggs are fertilized it's fine too". Yuuri: Woah... Cheri was pretty graphic. (*9) Ah! But then! You really did drink it, didn't you!? *sighs* Well, who cares... Uhm... let's see. *writes* "Ro-c-ky" Yey! I got it. But why Rocky? Because he was "disreputable"? (*10) Wolfram: It's because it's from the territory of Rochefort. That's why it's called "Ro-cky" Since it was called "The Adventure of Rocky Chuck, the Mischievous Mountain Mouse", the character could go anywhere in the country. Yuuri: Ah... that again, that's quite a well known name huh? (again *6) Wolfram: What is? Yuuri: No, it's nothing. I'm just talking to myself. I understand then. In other words, it's juvenile literature like Anissina's "Poison Woman", right? Wolfram: No. Rocky is not necessarily for children. Yuuri: Eh? FX: *tragic scene music* Wolfram: Since the beginning, in Rochefort's territory, there have been many small animals which could see the souls of the dead. I believe squirrels and herons were the ones who carried them. Yuuri: Ah, I know. Like when cats for example stare at the air when there's nothing there. Wolfram: That's because they're looking at the floating souls that have yet to be reborn. That's the belief they have throughout the region of Rochefort. In that area, running through the hills and all around, it is said that the mountain mice would even go to the top of the mountains to let the families know about those who would not be returning. Yuuri: Those who would not be returning? Wolfram: We're talking about those who went to war and didn't return. Yuuri: Ah... Wolfram: The loving family members and lovers who had died entrusted the small mice, there in the mountain, to carry messages which they softly spoke to them. People who did not receive any messages, according to the legend, thanked them in their hearts. Yuuri: Wolfram... FX: *End of tragic scene music* Bad Omen birds: Bad Omen! Bad Omen! Bad Omen! Wolfram: Ah... It's strange for the Bad Omen birds to fly all the way here. Yuuri: Ah, you're right. *listens to the birds* Isn't their cry different than usual? Wolfram: Aren't they still babies? The breeding of my birds of paradise has not decreased. In fact, many eggs hatch during the cold season. I heard that somewhere. Yuuri: Bird of Paradise? Wolfram: The actual name of that bird. "Bad Omen Bird" is just a nickname.(*11) Yuuri: That's right, that's right. I see. Since those guys are still chicks, they might still have to grow up a bit. It seems like they nest in the mountain behind the Shinou's Mausoleum. I'm sure these babies came from there. Wolfram: Really? Yuuri: Wasn't it you who told me? FX: *mysterious music* Wolfram: It wasn't me. Since it's in the vecinity of the Shinou's Mausoleum, it might be information that you got from Gurie (Yozak). Yuuri: No, it wasn't Yozak. Uhm.... It was someone else. That's right. The birds who cry at night carry souls of the dead, something like that. Similar to the mice we were just talking about. But no, the Bad Omen bird is kind of different. Eh... what was it? Wolfram: I know about that... The only souls they carry, are those that received the blessing of the Shinou, the ones that are revived by the Shinou. Yuuri: Yes, yes, that's it! See, it was you who told me. Wolfram: That's why I said it wasn't me. The one who told me about that...no, it's fine. Yuuri: Wolfram? Wolfram: As long as I keep believing, he'll return for sure. Even if I have to talk directly to His Majesty the Shinou to make him return. (*12) Yuuri: Uh... He will. FX: *End of mysterious music* (scene change) Engiwarui birds: Bad Omen! Bad Omen! Bad Omen! Wolfram*far away*: Yuuri *closer* Yuuri. Yuuri: Huh? Ah.... Wolfram: C'mon. If you're going to sleep cover yourself properly with the covers. FX: *Sleeping music* Yuuri: One sheet is enough, the room is warm. Wolfram: The fire of the fireplace has turned to red hot charcoal. Even though it is warm now, it will only get colder from now on. If you stay like this, you'll catch a cold. Yuuri: I don't want to hear this coming from someone who has such a terrible sleeping posture. Generally, because you always have such a horrible way to sleep, in the middle of the night I end up thinking "Why did he come back to bed?" Wolfram: But because I warm up faster than you, I don't catch colds. Yuuri: That's right.... But other than that no matter how you look at it, your body looks weaker than mine. Wolfram: Why are you saying that? I have a lot more.. eeh.... "Boasting-mackarel"(*13) (survival) experience. Yuuri: Eh? What type of proud fish is that? No, I mean... It's "survival". Sur-vi-val. Wolfram: Yes! That "ibaru"! (*3 again) Do you have any experience? Like spending an entire day together, to strengthen the solidarity between brethren among the students. Yuuri: That was a middle school field trip wasn't it? Like a three day trip to see Kyoto and Nara. Wolfram: It was in the military academy. It was an extremely rigorous activity. FX: *tragic scene music mixed in with jungle background sounds * Wolfram: Each formation was left alone, isolated in the hills. Nobody told us whether we would be attacked or whether there were beasts; so nobody knew. We had to take care of the water and the provisions we carried. Yuuri: That was indeed... a survival experience... Wolfram: Back then, I saw people who were starving eat snakes, mice.... anything! Yuuri: Ro... Rocky! FX: *end of BMG* Wolfram: It's okay. It's not like they were eating them raw. (*14) Yuuri: That's not what I meant. Wolfram: Stop speaking about this and that and get under the covers. C'mon! Yuuri: Alright, I'll get under the covers. I'll get under the covers but... Wolfram: Your feet and hands got cold. I'll warm them up, so go to sleep. Yuuri: Wai... it's ticklish. Ah, wait, there's still some. *grabs crossword puzzle* It's a bad place to leave off... until I finish this crossword puzzle, I can't sleep peacefully. Wolfram: You don't know when to stop! Yuuri: It's fine! There's just one left. FX: *Situation music for Wolf and Yuuri* Yuuri: Let's see. The last one goes "It's in your chest, but your eyes can't see it", 3 syllables. Wolfram: Good grief!*sighs* Yuuri: Ah. By the way, Wolfram. You said something before, didn't you? Wolfram: Before? Yuuri:Ah! Before! When you saw this crossword. Something about a walk-through or something. Wolfram: Ah. Didn't you hear it from Gunter? Yuuri: That's why I'm asking. Ah! Could it be that I made a mistake during work hours?! And then Gunter got angry?! Wolfram: You always make mistakes because you have a sloppy system and can't find anything, but he never gets angry. Yuuri: Ah, you're right. *whispers* Though, that just damaged my health bar.*normal voice* So? Wolfram: Wedding. Yuuri: Ha? Wolfram: Wedding. Yuuri: You mean the blood that's left in a murder scene? (Yes! Kekkon is also bloodstain.) Wolfram: What are you talking about? We're talking about what we're going to do for the ceremony. Yuuri: By ceremony you mean the *makes the "hear comes the bride" rhythm*? Whose and whose wedding? FX: *Here comes the bride song* Wolfram: Who would it be but you and I? Yuuri: No, no, no, no, wait a second. Why are you suddenly talking about it like this? Wolfram: It's not sudden at all. If an engagement is not broken off, the fiances will get married eventually. That's obvious. Yuuri: You could say that but, isn't it happening too fast? Firstly, if one person wasn't informed by the other side about the wedding, can you even have one? After all a ceremony, is for a bride and groom... But in our case, which one is which? Wolfram: For now, the current Demon king and this subordinate will be the ones joining in matrimony. In my case, I'm marrying up. Yuuri: Marrying up...you say. But if I think about it, since you're the previous Demon King's son, the former Prince... it doesn't really matter which one's higher up, huh? Wolfram: I pledged allegiance only to you, so my position is lower than yours. Yuuri: Ah, enough. If we keep talking about this we'll make Yukichi angry. Wolfram: Who is this Yukichi!? Is it a ma...?! Yuuri: Don't worry. It's just the person in the 10,000 yen bill. (*15) Ah! Wait. Let's go back to our conversation. Eh? It's scheduled... so that means the ceremony has already been decided?! When was that decided?! Wolfram: About five days ago. When everyone gathered in your office. Yuuri: That recently?! Why wasn I kept from such an important conversation? Wolfram: Fool. You were right there! Yuuri: Really? And what did I do? Wolfram: You hid behind a mountain of paperwork and took a nap. Big brother Gwendal tried to wake you up unsuccessfully by making noise, but it got too loud so he let you sleep. Yuuri: He should have woken me up. Crap. You too need to give your big brother a good scolding. This is our wedding ceremony after all. There's no excuse for doing such a thing without reason. Wolfram: It's not an "excuse" or anything. It was due to a political maneuver. Yuuri: Political maneuver? A political marriage of convenience? That's terrible Wolfram! Did you become my fiance with that terrible idea in mind? Wolfram: What inferences are you making? I thought that it was destiny that had made me your fiance. (*16) Yuuri: Destiny? I wouldn't go as far as to say that... Wolfram: You said it. And you told me this " I have to fix the path that I chose for myself. I'm happy that you're here." (*17) Yuuri: heh... that's true. Indeed, it's like we've won the "Friendship Effort Award". That "won" (Shouri) part has nothing to do with my dumb big brother, just clarifying. Wolfram: I didn't get the joke in that last remark ... but I understood that you were thinking about something special regarding us, so I'm happy. This wedding ceremony too, is a matter that also involves you. Yuuri: About involving me... I wasn't properly informed about this... I absolutely thought this is something that would happen in a distant future. Wolfram: Is that so? Yuuri: It is. No matter how happy the couple is, it's always troublesome! FX: *Waltz* Yuuri: For my mother there were about 20 things that went wrong. Even now she still says "Uma-chan didn't make his guest list properly and then we just barely had room to sit all the guests" or "Uma-chan messed up when lifting the veil, and they couldn't take a cute photo of the kiss at all!". She complains about this stuff every day. Wolfram: I won't be so picky about things like that. Yuuri: Yes, I know but still you know... it's something that you only do once. Wolfram: It's fine if you think about this one as a rehearsal. It's a trick to fool the enemies. Yuuri: That's right, to fool the enemies. Eh?! Just a trick!? Wolfram: Of course. We decided that from the beginning. Yuuri: I didn't know that! Oh, man. Stupid me thought it was for real. I'm so uncool. Wolfram: Humph! When did you fell asleep in your office? Yuuri: Sorry. Ah, probably I fell asleep rather early in the conversation. Eh, but! What do you mean by enemies? Wolfram: Some of the natives of Big Shimaron started to get nervous and began to act. For this reason, several reports of spy soldiers started coming in. Those people are coming this way and are making preparations at the border. In that case, there's a high chance that they are in fact, trying to get through and attack us. Yuuri: Something like that... we can't go to war! Wolfram: We knew you'd say that, that's nothing new. So we made a counterattack plan to peacefully capture the leader. That's why the two of us are having the wedding ceremony. Yuuri: Is that so? Wolfram: Yes. If we invite them to the current Demon King's wedding ceremony, we'll be making friendly ties with other countries and show the invitees the surroundings. Our people will be enthusiastic. And the soldiers will be deployed in great amounts all over the country since the enemy will surely try to attack during the ceremony. Yuuri: You're taking advantage of the ceremony to do that? Wolfram: That's right. It's a pretense to help defend our national borders. I'd venture to say, that it will be better if the ceremony takes place in a territory somewhere by the sea. Yuuri: Not in the King's territory? Wolfram: Traditionally the ceremony is performed in the Shinou's Mausoleum but this time it's not necessary. Luckily, since the place where I lived my whole life, the Bielefelt territory is diagonally the farthest from Rochefort, it's natural to have the gathering there in a place with just the right site condition. Yuuri: Eh? Why did the Rochefort name come up again? Wolfram: That's because it is our country's border national defense. You know this right? Right next to it is Arnold. Yuuri: Oh... that was... FX: *tragic scene music* Wolfram: Since time immemorial, that place is a famous site of bloody battles. It's not just the war that took place 20 years ago. Beyond that borderline mountain, many remain that never made it back. Yuuri: I see... That's why there's some reality behind the mountain mouse Rocky Chuck, isn't there? Wolfram: Re-a ? (can't say/understand the word Reality) Yuuri: Something authentic I mean. I was thinking... the mountain saw the backs of many people from Rochefort who never returned. Wolfram: That's true. Yuuri: Huh...*owl* FX: *end of tragic scene music* Yuuri: Hey, Wolfram? Wolfram: Mh? Yuuri: If , just hypothetically okay? If I went there and couldn't come back, what would you do? Wolfram: What do you mean by what would I do? Yuuri: If we could never meet again, or if you got a message from the mountain mice... would you cry? Well... even cry a little? Wolfram: I wouldn't. (*18) Yuuri: He? Uhn... Why?! How cold-hearted... coming from a fiance... Wolfram: Would you cry? If....you could never see me again? Yuuri: Eh? That would be... mmh... kind of... Wolfram: Hmm! *smiles* Yuuri: What are you smiling about? I uh... I don't know if I would cry or not... Wolfram:*happy* I see... but... I wouldn't cry. FX: *lovey-dovey soft music* Yuuri: You said it twice to make sure now... *sighs* Tsk! And here I thought you would be a little sad... Wolfram: I would be sad but... I wouldn't cry. If I were to cry, you... couldn't live happily over there, right? Yuuri: He?! Wolfram: On the contrary, it wouldn't be fair to your original family... they're so kind. That's why, I wouldn't cry. Yuuri: *softly* Wolfram ! Wolfram: Ah! I know! It's heart! Yuuri: Eh? Wolfram *pointing at the crossword puzzle* This last one here. "It's in your chest, but your eyes can't see it", and it's 3 syllables long. Yuuri: Heart ( Ko-ko-ro), ah... you're right. Wolfram: That's good, now you can go to sleep. Yuuri: I guess so... *yawns* Ah, no. Now that my feet and hands are warm I'm sleepy... Wolfram *yawns too* Me too, you passed me your sleepiness. Yuuri: It's fine... Now let's sleep. Wolfram: Yes. FX: *lullaby music* Wolfram: Sleep tight, Yuuri. FX: *falls asleep loudly, right after* *His gugupi is heard all the way till the end* Yuuri: Woah! That was fast! Wolfram, that was too fast! You sure can fall asleep easily! Hey~! *pinch nose* Amazing... even if I pinch his nose he doesn't wake up. Ha, ha, ha... *sighs* "It's in your chest, but your eyes can't see it", huh? But, even if you can't see it, you sure can talk to it, can't you? Just kidding. Heh. Sleep tight, Wolfram. FX: *lullaby music continues then fades out* Cast Talk (Yuuri)Sakurai Takahiro, (Wolfram) Saiga Mitsuki Sakurai: We're done with the main story. Good work! Saiga: G'work! Sakurai: I'm Sakurai Takahiro playing the Demon King Yuuri Shibuya. Saiga: And this is Saiga Mitsuki who plays Lord Wolfram Von Bielefelt. Sakurai: Yep! We're done now... Saiga: Yes. Sakurai: Obviously we... Saiga: are done now, ne? Sakurai: With the Bad Omen Birds too... Saiga: Yes, we finished safely. Sakurai: It's time for our impressions on the story. Saiga: Yes. Sakurai: It's been a long time... a long time since I've played Yuuri-kun... Saiga: Yes. It's been many years, hasn't it? Sakurai: It has, indeed. Saiga: Yes. Maybe, two, two... three? since the last drama CD. Sakurai: Two or three yes. Saiga: Yes, indeed. Sakurai: Yes, it's been a long time since we stopped playing them every year... Saiga: That's right. No wait, I played him not long ago. (tr. note: WHEN?!) Sakurai: Ah, yes, you have. You did, yes. Saiga : Yes. Sakurai: But as I thought, as soon as I started playing him I remembered... Saiga: Hm. Sakurai: It's like my body remembered how to play the character Saiga: Yes, yes... Sakurai: and at the same time, it reeked of old man ... that was me. Saiga/Sakurai: *laughter* Sakurai: Everyone maybe you felt parts like the character was like that on and off... but the character originally reeks of old man so... Saiga: Yes, indeed he does, ne? Sakurai: Yes, yes, yes, so the character had this weird old guy vibe, but even so it was a fuuuuuuuun nice story. Saiga: Ha... Sakurai: Yuuri-kun... getting easily excited, with his hair all messed up. Saiga:*laughter* Right? I thought: "He hasn't change at all" Sakurai: Yes... but he was sweet and loveable... Saiga: He's a good boy, isn't he? Really. Sakurai: Yes, he's basically a good boy... Wolfram too is a good boy. Saiga: Even though he's blunt, basically, someone who has lived for so long... Sakurai: So how was playing him? Sensei... Saiga: Ah.. well my throat hurts a little. Sakurai: Yes, just a little bit. Saiga: Yes, it hurts a little, but I'm sure that this is the fault of the "Bad Omen Birds". Saiga/Sakurai: *laughter* Sakurai: It's because we did those at the end... Saiga: Yes, yes... That's why.. I had to raise my voice a little... Sakurai: Take care of that voice... Saiga: But, you know, even though it's been a long time, I knew how they were moving, in my head right? Like how they were moving, what they were thinking like in a movie. So I could see them again somewhat like this, Wolf and Yuuri for example, so that made me happy. Frankly, that's the impression that I got. Sakurai: Like the way the two of them spoke... Saiga: Right? They're really comfortable with each other, the way they spoke. And compared as before he has improved his work as a Demon King. Sakurai: Ah, I remember... Saiga: ne? Like compared to 7 years ago... Sakurai: Kind of like how hard he worked in his part time job (at the beach). Saiga: Yes, real and... Ah! Yes, yes, yes... Like that time, when he was called to the other world, he was a natural at it and I thought that was pretty awesome. In that way, and with Con...rad... still missing... Sakurai: Ahhh.... Saiga: When I heard that... it was like... Ah! they're talking about that! Sakurai: That was kind of dramatic, wasn't it? Saiga: It is isn't it? Like a movie... Sakurai: Yes, yes... the character is kind of hidden, but it was interesting.... The drama was strong... Saiga: It was... There were many references to hidden character, for example Cheri-sama's name came up and right away I was like: Ah! She was like that... Sakurai: Right away I could hear her voice. Saiga: Yeah, Katsuki-san's voice. That's why I could hear her saying "My cute Honey-chan". Sakurai: Yes, I got that feeling too, I know what you mean... Saiga: That's why I tried to imitate her voice, and then I thought" That doesn't sound like Wolf at all, he wouldn't do that". Then Anissina-san's name, Gunter, and I was like "Ah!", Yozak too. Sakurai: Ah! Yozak! Saiga: Yozak's voice, right? Yozak who everyone loves. Sakurai: Yozak is a popular one isn't he? He's cool. Saiga: So it felt like they were all coming back together. Sakurai: Yes, they are wonderful people. Saiga: Yes, they're wonderful people! Hi, wonderful people! Sakurai: I haven't seen any of them. Saiga: Right, we're horrible, aren't we? Sakurai/Saiga: *laughter* Sakurai: And... Saiga: Yes... Sakurai: These kids in the CD can't go to sleep, can't say "Sleep tight" and so they're talking ... Saiga: Kids you said? Sakurai: Well, they're more or less kids aren't they? Saiga: more or less... Sakurai: They're cute kids. Saiga: Yes. Even though I'm 82. Sakurai/Saiga: *laughter* Sakurai: That's a lot. Saiga: Yes, a lot. Sakurai: If you put it in human years, 80... Saiga: Yes, that's why he goes to sleep fast. Sakurai: So that's why. Sakurai/Saiga: *laughter* Sakurai: It's interesting that he lives like that (Yuuri) and doesn't go to sleep because he doesn't want to, and stays up late. Have you ever done something like that? Saiga*sucks in air*: When I can't go to sleep at all I go play games... Sakurai: You know... during the winter season I get up at night. Saiga: Why? Are you cold? Sakurai: I wonder why... Why? Saiga: Like the opposite of hibernation...*laughter* Sakurai: Why's that? During the summer... Saiga: you sleep well? Sakurai: I take naps and all... Saiga : *laughs* Sakurai: Naps, I used the wrong word. Saiga: So summer hibernation? Sakurai: Yes, but I like the cold season better. I can concentrate better. Saiga: Huh.....Like when studying for a test? So you're the type that can learn quickly. Sakurai: But I hated studying. Saiga: You were bad, huh? Sakurai: For studying my concentration gets worse... so that and what I said before are two different things. Saiga: *laughter* two different things. Sakurai: For that I can't concentrate. I can't use winter for studying. Saiga: I see. Sakurai: Terrible! For winter, you get weary but... the winter nights... since I can remember... I've like them. Saiga: Ehhhh..... Sakurai: Since I was a kid apparently... Saiga: You give off this "quiet " feel, like a good boy. Sakurai: It's like everyone slows down a bit, and I like that feel too. Saiga: It's different from summers, right? Like you feel sharper. Sakurai: Yes, like you can focus and listen attentively. And summer feels more free, like everyone's more loose... Saiga: Kind of loose... And then it's like you can see a lot happening through the window, and then people get this lively feel which comes floating through the window. Sakurai: Indeed, that's how it is. And so winter... as opposed to that... I prefer winter... Saiga: People are all locked in their houses... Sakurai: And then I wake up sluggishly at night... Saiga: Eh... Sakurai: Kind of... Saiga: Is that so? Sakurai: And it's cold ... Saiga: You wake up and stay under the futon. Sakurai: Hm. When someone asks me: "What were you doing?", I have no idea, can't remember what I did. Saiga: You're half-asleep. Sakurai: Yes, yes... So I check my laptop for a bit, or watch TV for a bit... and I eat some snacks. And then I go... "I need to stop..." Saiga/Sakurai: *laughter* Saiga: The sun's coming up... Sakurai: So I kind of eat for a while and watching stuff for a while... between 1 and 3 AM. Saiga: I see. When sometimes I can't sleep, I usually do stuff like that too, and... I kind of... go and play games. I think "Well, if I can't sleep what are you gonna do", and I wake up. Sakurai: So maybe it's something you want to do... Saiga: That's.... That's obvious, isn't it? Since you *want* to do something ... Sakurai: I see.. Sometimes when you can't sleep... Saiga: Not "sometimes"... Sakurai: .. even if you're tired, you have to do it. Saiga: To walk around when you're tired is dangerous isn't it?(She made Wolf's voice for this line) Saiga/Sakurai: *laughter* Sakurai: It's dangerous. Saiga: Hm. "When you go to the mountain there might be bears" Sakurai: Yes, the ones hibernating... Saiga: They might come out... Sakurai: Yes just like that.. Saiga: And maybe stray dogs... Sakurai: Stray dogs! Saiga: *laughter* Sakurai: Bears and stray dogs! That's bad. Saiga: Can't be happy like that... Sakurai: Lately, I've been going to sleep early and waking up early. Saiga: Like a grandpa. Sakurai: Like a grandpa. Uhm... sleep is important. Saiga: Oh,no! That's serious, serious, serious... (like you're getting old) Sakurai: So what I was talking about before turned up like this... Saiga: But it is important. Sakurai: Yes, that habit where I'd wake up all the time at night... I started fighting that... by waking up early in the morning... Saiga: Ohhhh! Sakurai: And so there's no way I won't sleep at night, for example if I would stay up until 3 or 4 am then I'd have to wake up at 7 am after that... Saiga: ... you wouldn't wake up... Sakurai: But I tried hard and woke up, and by doing that then I was completely exhausted. Saiga: Yes, yes... Sakurai: And so... I didn't sleep then, right? And then, I'd sleep better that night, and then I'd wake up early, like at 7. Saiga: Yes, yes, yes... Sakurai: And then slowly I started to repeat the pattern, and usually, now I wake up at 7am. Saiga: Awesome! Sakurai: And at night I go to sleep at 11pm. Saiga: Woah! That's awesome. Sakurai: Isn't that a clean life? Saiga: Clean! Sakurai: Clean! Saiga: Clean! ... I ... every time I play games I go to sleep at 3am. Sakurai: You little!! (He uses the male you, for Saiga XD) you're pretty busy aren't you? (uses the male you again) Saiga/Sakurai:*laughter* Saiga: When I have to wake up at 8am I'm like: "Aghhh" Sakurai: "Agh, it's too early in the morning" Saiga: "No, no, I can't! Fu-Wah!" But usually at 11pm, 12am...*bam* Sakurai: You fall asleep. Saiga: But this is a bad spiral so... Sakurai: Well, well... you're young(tr. note: Sakurai is a year younger than Saiga)... that kind of life... Saiga: but it's because of the games...*laughter* Sakurai: Aha.. aha... and when you realize it's super late, ne? Saiga: I still got a long way to go. Sakurai: So during winter there are also events like Christmas... Saiga: That's so, ne? Sakurai: New Year's Eve, putting on weight over the New Year's holidays... Saiga: Hm. Hm... Western-style... Sakurai: Warming up... there are many things to do during winter. Saiga: There are! Sakurai: And there's one more type of warming up... Saiga: Wait, wait, don't say it.... like for real don't say it... Sakurai: But, c'mon isn't it nice? Saiga: Well.. well.. well.. well... Sakurai: C'mon it's what everyone does at night... Saiga/Sakurai:*laughter* Sakurai: Well.. I really don't know that... Saiga/Sakurai:*laughter* Sakurai: Alright, everyone this was nice, wasn't it? And anyway if by some reason you can't sleep... listen to this CD... and you won't be able to fall asleep anyway. Saiga/Sakurai:*laughter* Saiga: Then don't do it... Sakurai: At the end of the story you can hear some awesome snoring. Saiga: That's something I haven't done in a while. Falling asleep fast. Sakurai: But you did a good job playing him... Saiga: Thank you. I'm looking forward to doing something like this again! Sakurai: If possible I'd like to be the Demon King again. I hope we can can all meet again. So we finish here "From now on I'm the Demon King". Please take care! Saiga: Please take care! Saiga/Sakurai: Thank you very much! Translation notes (*1) Pretty sure that the Little Red Riding Hood's "wolf" reference("ookami", he uses the Japanese word) is intentional here. (*2) Oh Wolf! He says:"Kurushimi-Masu" which means "Increasing-Suffering" instead of Christmas. (*3) He only remembers the last part of the foreign word. (*4) I separated the words in syllables because letters in Japanese are syllables. (*5) The character he's thinking of is Mickey Mouse (Mikki in jap.). The "Ma, mi, mu, me, mo row" refers to that kana syllabary row or column. (*6) He's talking about Rocky Chuck, the main character of "Rocky Chuck, the Mountain Rat". (*7) Rocky, Silvester Stallone, the Italian Stallion. I'm dead. XD (*8) Yuuri here uses an expression that means "drink three cups of sake", which is what they make latecomers to a party do. (*9) The word "semen" was used in Japanese instead of fertilized. How cheeky Cheri! (*10) Oh! Numbers and meanings: Rokki means" six emotions" so someone very emotional wouldn't have a good reputation. Yuuri then asks if it's because of "300" (the number which is an abbreviation of "disreputable"). (*11)The Bad omen bird is a bird of paradise!?! Did I look for a video of the bird of paradise calls? Yes I did, here it is. Minute 1:50 "Engiwarui". I'm done! (*12) Oh yes, that's right. Conrad! And every time, before this, that Wolfram has said "I heard it from someone", guess what? (*13) Saba(mackarel)-ibaru (boasting) = Survival. (*14) Wolfram thinks that Yuuri thinks that people were eating the animals raw, like Rocky that ate raw eggs. (*15) History lesson: Yukichi Fukuzawa helped modernize Japan and he never accepted any high position and remained a normal Japanese citizen for his whole life. More in his Wikipedia article. (*16) Yuuri said that in CD 21. The graceful day of a pleasant Ma-friend - Yuuri and Wolfram. (*17) This happened in Novel 9, I think... Please fix if the novel number is incorrect. (*18) I'm using the potential form from here on, because this all started with a hypothetical question, but the way Wolf and Yuu say "would" and "wouldn't" could also be "will" and "won't" and it just make these lines so sad. Special Note This image was published in Asuka Gekkan on December 24, 2012. Second number of 2013, along with Chapter 88 of the manga. With this picture there was a brief interview between Takabayashi and GEG. In it first they talked about the musical "MaouMyu" , and then about the CD Yuuri and His Fiance "Sleep tight". Takabayashi was quite surprised about the plot of this CD (sorry Yuuram fans! I cry with you), she said she never actually wrote anything about a fake wedding. GEG says that it was based on the ending she wrote for the Namco Game (Hajimari no tabi). She then said: "Ah, that one! That one!" And that was all. Category:Translation